A Sweet Collision
by Lil Leif
Summary: Hinata and Naruto meet under interesting circumstances. As outside forces struggle to keep them apart they fight to stay together. Revised story of Just Like A Drug.


**Here is the new and improved version of Just Like A Drug. I like this outline that I have decided on much better and I think you guys will like it too. It's not as random and it's more collected and sophisticated. I hope you guys enjoy!**

I inhaled carefully through my nose and then exhaled through my mouth like my track coach had beaten into me. Thankfully, the advice helped regulate my breathing.

I felt myself become more calm and peaceful with every step I took along the trail. The path that I took wound through the woods that surrounded my home. I'd never seen anyone else while running on it so I felt pretty safe. I loved the scenery I had to look at while I was running. The sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling was the only soundtrack I listened while I ran.

I often ran along this trail whenever I was stressed out from school or my dad's expectations. My dad wanted me to succeed in everything I did. He pushed me too hard to do things that were impossible for me. I wanted to please my father but it was like no matter how hard I worked or how much effort I put into something I was never quite on par with my father's expectations.

Shaking my head to dispel such depressing thoughts I ran around a large rock outcropping and promptly slammed into something hard and unforgiving. I bounced back and fell to the ground. All the breath had been knocked out of me and I struggled to breathe for a few moments.

"Oh my God. Are you ok?" An unfamiliar voice asked me. My vision was a little blurry, as I was sure I'd hit my head when I fell. The owner of the voice was leaning over me, but all I could see was a blur of yellow and blue.

When I could breathe, I sat up and rubbed my eyes then I looked up at the person I had run into.

He was about my age. He had blonde spiky hair that looked like it constantly fell into his eyes. Those same eyes were as bright as the sky above their heads. His skin was deliciously tan and he looked a little sweaty as if he, too, had been running. He was wearing an orange shirt and black jogging shorts. Long, muscular legs knelt on the ground beside me.

All in all, he was extremely attractive and I tried to ignore the flutter of my heart.

"Hello? Do I need to get help?" he asked. Concern for me shown in his eyes and worry furrowed his brow. I felt my cheeks warm at his scrutiny.

"I think I'm fine. I didn't think anyone else ran on this trail. I wasn't really watching where I was going." I said.

"Are you sure? You fell pretty hard there." The boy said.

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok." I insisted.

The boy stood up and offered a hand to help me up as well. I looked at his outstretched hand and then up into his eyes. They were bright and _deep._ I felt if I looked deep and long and hard enough I could see all the way into his soul.

I quickly averted my eyes. I didn't want him to see my soul. I felt as if I was so easy to read. I didn't want him to see me.

I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem." I watched as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. His teeth were straight and white. Jeez, was there anything about this guy that wasn't perfect?

An awkward silence fell over us and I fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well… I think I'm going to go home now." I said after a few moments.

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry about your fall. It was nice to meet you." He said. He turned and started jogging back the way he had come. I watched him go and sighed. I was hopeless around boys. I'd never been great about dealing with them. It was always so awkward.

I sighed and headed back towards home.

"Aren't you so excited that we're on summer break?!" Sakura squealed.

I was meeting up with Ino, Tenten, and Sakura, my best girlfriends at Lil' Ricky's, our favorite diner. It was styled in a retro 80s theme that was somehow endearing to me. We'd been coming here since our freshman year of high school. Ricky, the owner, was really nice and we always had great service. It didn't hurt that the food was the awesome.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to get all shrill over it, Forehead." Ino said. Sakura looked like she was about to attack Ino from across the table when Tenten smoothly interjected.

"So what are the plans for this summer?"

Ino immediately started informing us of all the parties that were rumored to happen over the next two months.

"Kiba is having one in a week or two. I heard his cousin is going to be there." Sakura said.

"Ooooh. Kiba has _the _hottest cousins. Remember, Omaru? All that tan skin, and those abs? Perfection." Ino gushed.

"Do you know who it's going to be this time?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No one we've met already. I know that much." Tenten replied.

"Hm, interesting. What else are we doing this summer?" Sakura said.

The girls started naming off activities they could do.

"A girls' only day!"

"A sleepover!"

"A shopping trip!"

"Um, how about a trip to the beach?" I offered.

"That's a great idea!" Ino congratulated me. "We could all drive up to the beach and spend a long weekend there." A chorus of agreement sounded around the table.

At that moment, our food arrived and they all dug in. The diner we were at was a frequent haunt for our group and served delicious food. We had spent many an hour laughing, eating and enjoying each other's company here. I had many pleasant memories associated with this place.

I debated telling the girls about the odd encounter I had had this morning with that guy but I eventually decided against it. They would make a big deal about nothing.

Eventually, we all paid and said our good byes. I decided to go to the restroom before I left because all that water was suddenly coming back to haunt me.

I quickly finished up with my business and then exited the restaurant. I started the fifteen minute walk home. Konoha had a surprisingly active night life for ten o'clock on a Tuesday.

"Hey!" a surprised voice called out. I looked around for the voice and quickly found the owner. It was the guy who had knocked me over in the woods today. He had just exited a small shop a little ahead of me.

"Hi." I replied.

I felt my heart start to beat a little faster as I took him in. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans that did wonderful things for his eyes and a blue v-neck t-shirt that exactly matched the color of his eyes.

"How's your head?" he asked, walking closer.

"Oh, it's good. Just a little bump." I replied, tilting my head back so I could see his face. I just barely reached his shoulder. I felt like a midget.

"Sorry, again about that." He said.

"No worries." I replied and made to start walking away.

"Wait, do you want to grab a bite to eat with me?" he asked, looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. I nearly caved but then I remembered I'd just eaten.

"I already ate. Sorry. Maybe another time." I replied.

His face fell and I felt really guilty. "Oh, ok. Well, see you later then."

I nodded and we both went our separate ways once again. I sighed. There I was, scaring boys off once again.

When I reached my house, I trudged up the stairs to my room and kicked off my shoes. What a long day it had been. I was so exhausted. I changed into a tank top and some sleeping shorts and then fell into my bed. I curled up into my blankets and quickly fell asleep. My dreams that night were filled with startlingly blue eyes and I wanted strangle my subconscious for making me remember my failure when it came to boys.


End file.
